1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera-shake correcting camera, which is arranged to correct camera shakes in taking photos.
2. Related Background Art
In case that a camera is controlled by a plurality of micro computers built therein, there occurs necessity of information transfer between the micro computers. The clocked serial transfer method is conventionally frequently used as the transfer. Method because the clocked serial transfer method has an advantage that a lot of information can be transmitted through a smaller number of signal lines.
Meanwhile, conventionally known is a camera with a camera-shake correcting function, in which a camera shake amount is detected by a shake amount detecting circuit, or the like, built in the camera and a shake correcting lens is driven based on the detected amount of camera shake to correct the camera shake. Since such a camera with a shake correcting function requires simultaneous control of both shake correction and shutter opening and closing, the control cannot be performed by a single micro computer, and is normally performed by a plurality of micro computers.
In case that two micro computers are used for shake correction control and for shutter opening and closing control, it is general to use one micro computer for general sequence control and the other for shake correction control. Since the shake correction control is executed in parallel with the shutter opening and closing control, the shake correcting micro computer normally controls the shake correcting lens while the sequence control micro computer is under operation of shutter opening and closing control.
The shake correction is processed at high speed. Nevertheless, when the shake correcting camera in the conventional structure as described above needs data transfer to the sequence control micro computer during execution of shake correction process, the shake correction process is interrupted during execution of transfer process in the serial transfer method, causing a problem of lowered performance of shake correction.